


Covers for The Enigma Variations

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete. 108,764 words.</p><p>After The Reichenbach Fall, John Watson finds he’s got just one thing left to live for: to avenge Sherlock Holmes. John becomes his own detective to solve the mystery of Sherlock’s death, as Mycroft and Lestrade follow Moriarty’s web to the gambling dens of Macau. Slow burn. A dark!John fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covers for The Enigma Variations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Enigma Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347492) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 




End file.
